Bouncy and Jumpy- A Bunnies' Tale (ONE-SHOT!)
by Picassio Hamato
Summary: Join these two bunnies on an adventure to find a new home. ((P.S.: THIS IS A ONE-SHOT! NO MORE CHAPTERS UNLESS AND EPILOGUE!))


The innocent bunny hopped from place to place, searching for his mother. It could not speak, to cry out for the guidance in it's life. It can only follow and hop.

He heard a noise, quickening his speed to search his mother, in fear of something had happened to her. As he reached the place where he smelled his mother's scent, he followed as fast as he could. As he found her, he immediately stood in awe, shock and sadness.

His mother had been killed.

The cruel hunters had seen his mother looking for food and took no mercy on her. As they picked her up and put her in the bag, one of the hunters saw him. Yelling to each other and pointing to him. Know was was going to happen, he hopped as fast as his tiny legs could go, avoiding the bullets headed his way, to reach somewhere far, somewhere away from the cruel murderers.

He took a right. _BANG! _He took a left. _POW! _He had gotten a bullet scarred across his left front leg. He ran so much he didn't even notice a little girl walking in his direction. He saw her at the last minute and jumped on top of her for dear life. She held him. Noting that he was no ordinary bunny, probably the last of his kind. He had wings, no regular mammal had wings but they were smaller than him so he couldn't fly with them properly. His body was a light-greyish gold type of colour. Two of his eyes green, just that one was a shade darker than the other. Shades of Yellow and Brown nearly covered his ears and feet. He was shaking, in fear of what was going to happen to him now. She noticed the hunters and knowing what they were coming for, she ran back to her house. The Hunters, who were now tired and hungry, had decided to leave the brat with the baby rabbit and go home to eat their caught prey.

As she reached she went to her mother showing her the infant bunny, telling her what she had seen. The mother, surprised at the bunny, rested her clothes on the ground and headed into the house to take care of the bunny to see if anything had happened to it.

She checked it out, only to see the only injury was the scrape from the bullet. The mother had decided to keep it, and not let anyone know of the rare species.

((5 months later))

The little girl took care of the bunny, whom she had named Bouncy, as if it were her own. She wrapped a green cloth around the injury. and feed it luttuce. Bouncy, however, was still traumatized from the incident that flashed before his eyes everyday. Slowly he will get over it, slowly.

"Come on Bounce! It's time for your walk!"

Bouncy hopped to his owner, whom he know knew was named Donna and hopped in the basket she used to carry him around. She headed outside the door and closed it.

She walked into the meadow she had met her pet. And in the same place it where she would meet her next pet.

Bouncy heard gunshots. He then heard a silent bunny squee. He jumped out of the basket and headed towards it. Donna ran after her pet, fearing that it might end up in trouble.

It was there he saw her.

A pink baby hare with aqua and red eyes, light frushia spots and brown long hair, trying to use her purple wings to fly away but failed. He front paws were bleeding a little but she kept running. Her blue tail waggled behind her she kept running. Bouncy ran to aid her. He used his eyes to tell her to follow him. She obeyed and followed him while he ran back to Donna. But it was a little two late. The three hunters were surrounding them, making escaping futile. one remembered Bouncy as taunted him about how the girl was here to save him. Well boy was he wrong.

As they were about to shoot Bouncy and the Hare. A gun shot was heard. It wasn't from any of the hunters. It was from Donna's Father. He had shot his rifle up in the air to get their attention.

"Now fellas, I believe that you all know that hunting rabbits in this meadow is a crime. Unless you want to get arrested, I say you leave. Drop your weapons and leave."

All of the hunters dropped their weapons and one picked up the two rabbits and made a run for it. But Donna's father was very skilled with a gun. In one swift shot, he had broken the hunter's bone with the bullet. The injured hunter fell to the ground and the rabbits made their way up to Donna and her dad. the hunters, frightened of what's going was to happen to them, fled the scene, never to return.

Donna picked both of them up and pt them in the basket. She stared at the pink hare, which was staying close to Bouncy.

"What's your name? Hmmmmmm... How about Jumpy! Yeah! Bouncy and Jumpy! Perfect! And I have just the bow for you!" Donna said walking back home with her dad as she pulled out a ocean blue ribbon and tying it in her hair.

As everyone reached home, Donna introduced the new family member to her mother. Her mother was shocked to see a next one. She wrapped purple bandages on her two front paws. She also begged Donna not to go to that meadow anymore, in fear of her house being overruled by Flying Rabbits.

Donna smiled. She looked down at her two pets, and made a silent vow to never leave their side. Bouncy made the same vow to Jumpy and Jumpy made the same vow to Bouncy.

Who never thought that miracles were a fable, has never been to this meadow before. You can find it in the Safari Dessert, once you see the mirage, jump into to it and close your eyes and you'll be transported to the most wonderful meadow ever. Where History is a true Mystery.

* * *

YES! PLEASE TELL ME HOW CORNY THE LAST SENTENCE WAS BUT I WAS NEARING THE END SO I TRIED TO NEAR IT A QUICK AS POSSIBLE!

Now, did you like it?

I honestly haven't seen flying bunnies but when I do. They're all mine.

Now Fave! Share! And I don't Care if you Follow!

Pica-Chica is out! PEACE AND SMILES EVERYONE!


End file.
